Naughty pup
by writtingsabitch
Summary: my test story never done something like this check it out
1. Chapter 1

**I'm testing this story i wanna know if you guys will like it review if you want more please**

Katsuya Jounouchi had decided that he wanted to play a game with his boyfriend, but not just any game a naughty game. Ofcourse this wasn't going to be just any naughty game no his boyfriend wasn't going to be allowed to touch his lithe, toned, and sun kissed body. No his boyfriend was going to suffer, his boyfriend was going to want what he couldn't touch, and if everything went the way Katsuya Jounouchi wanted his poor torchered boyfriend was going to suffer the consequences and would suffer sexual fustration for the next month. Nobody broke a date with him twice and got away with it. Nothing less then ending up in the hospital for yourself or a dear loved one was an excuse,especially not work. Said person should have cleared their work schedual before hand. Said person was more then able to stop working for once in his workaholic life the bastard, especially when you own the company you work for damn it. Stupid Kaiba corp will not fall to peice if the Idiotic bastard of a CEO wasn't there for three hours out of the week! Even his little brother was sick and tried of his Nii-sama working all the damn time and wanted revenge,It was a Good thing JOu was there to do it for him and get blamed.

Jounouchi walked into Kaiba corp in dark wash skinny jeans,a tight black tee- shirt, and black and brown vest over it. he was carring a medium size messenger bag. Mokuba had already informed him that Seto was suppossed to be working alone for the next three hours it only being 12:00. Katsuya mulled over the items in his bag. Yes he was going to have fun alot of fun. He stepped out of the elevator and onto Seto's private floor well it wasn't really his "private floor" but he was the only one other then his secretary that used it. Katsuya walked right up to his Secretary Juliet, She smiled brightly at him. Juliet was a fan of the two lovers she would squel in delight when they kissed and she also recorded all of the romping that went around in her bosses office well the sounds they made anyway she was slightly put of that she couldn't video tape it. Juliet handed Jou a recorder "He's in there all alone Jou try and make as much noise as possible, ooh and try and get Mr. Kaibav to really moan in delight I hear too much last time"  
"I'll try but me and Set'aren't going to be close together tis time" Jou chuckled when she gave him a questioning looking."You'll see well you'll hear anyway." He chuckled agian when she pouted and muttered "I better get some good stuff"  
"Ya will don't worry"  
Jounouchi casually walked into Seto's office,Kaiba didn't look up from his computer until Katsuya closed the door and looked it.  
"What are you doing here Pup I'm working state your buissness and get out." Kaiba said casually and returned to whatever he was busy with. Katsuya just smilled brightly and sauntered over to his lover slamming his hands on his desk, well one hand he slammed down with the other he simply put the recorder down on the desk, Seto wouldn't notice it behind a nicely stack of papers. "I wanna play a game with ya Set'"  
"you know I don't have time for that right now Pup now leave." Kaiba stated calmly barely glancing at Katsuya before going back to work. Jounouchi merely walked around the desk pulled Seto's chair back and stradled his boyfriends lap. Seto held his pups hips and looked him up and down with a slight smile on his face, he decided he'd listen to his adorable little puppy if he wanted to play. his pup was obviously horney Seto decided to indulge him a little then leave him hanging and wanting at home, that would be nice. "I wanna tell ya the rules befor you go denying meh you might wanna play with me later." Jou purred out huskly while stroking Kaiba's chest. Jou's tone of voice made him shiver. "oh and what are this little rules of yours puppy" Seto said softly and deep as he slowly stroked Katsuya's hips and voice almost made Jou want to whimper. Key word Almost Katsuya took a deep breath before continueing with lust lacing every word " Rules one, two, three, and four are for you when the game begins you can't touch me as I Play with myself and ya can't take the nice big cock out your pants until after I come"  
Seto shivered and licked his lips in antisapation. " you can order meh around but you can't askmeh to use anything that's not already on my person or in this bag" Katsuya wiggled around a little and shook the bag hanging of his shoulder a little for enphasis. Seto hardened even more at the tought that his puppy carring around some of their sex toys around,and he didn't think he could just leave his puppy wanting at the tought of him pleasuring himself in his office.  
" are you going to show me this objects you brought with you?"  
"nope you got to guess and if you get it wrong I'll stop playing for two minutes" Seto Scowled at the tought of getting it wrong since his pup didn't particularly like sex toys, they were mostly used for Seto sadistic need to torment Katsuya and make him a writhing wanton lude mess.  
"don't worry Dragon I'm sure your guesses will be perfect, I got one last rule for ya you can't start giving me order until after watching meh for three minutes, and you can only give an order every minute. falure to fallo' any of the rules will result in meh leaving after I come and I won't be at home."  
"oh really and are these all the rules to this game."  
"yes but there is something else that will result in the penalty, you see a wanna do this to please you Seto I want you to be so thoroghly pleased that you come too just by watching meh, if you don't come I'll be so dissappionted that I'll leave." Damn that sounded so fucking hot and sexy Seto wanted nothing more then to go through with this game then go home and pund his puppy hard into their bed.  
"Then what are you waiting for make me so hard and horny that I come pup."  
"I'd Love too watch closely now."


	2. Chapter 2

Katsuya rolled Seto so he was in front of his desk, Katsuya stood four feet in front. JOunouchi put down the messenger bag by his feet and rumaged through it and tossed Kaiba a timer. "its already set so jut start 'll vibrate every time ya can give meh an order game start."  
Katsuya slowly stripped off vest then he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans but kept them up. It wouldn't be any fun if he stripped himself completely right way. Seto's pup dropped to his knees sat on his heels with his knees as seperated from each other as possible. his slowly put his right down his jeans and his left hand up under his shirt. Katsuya slowly started stroking his inner thighs and he finger teased both nipples rubbed his hand down both sides. The low moans and whimpers from Seto's pup made Kaiba ichy to touch and ravish Katsuya not mention he wanted realise for himself,but he restrianed himself he was slightly more interested in watching his lovers menustrations it was fustrating not seeing the exact movements.  
"naughty little pup concealing yourself from your master."  
"mnh you don't deserve to be called that mmnnh aaah oooh that feels nice"  
"its what I'm regardless of wheather or not you think I deserve to called that"  
"nope Your not my master and won't refer to you as such" and unfortunately for Jou the timer decided to go off making things even funner for Kaiba.  
"take all of your cloths of."  
" aaaahhh Are you sure that's what you want?" at Seto's growl of "Yes now do it pup" Jou chulcked slightly "mmmnnhhh can't handle not being able ta see meh all naked." Katsuya stripped quickly. Katsuya noticed that Seto had started shifting between tapping his foot and crossing his legs back and forth he also seemed to be sratching at his cheeck slightly. Katsuya returned to his position and menustrations, he had just started stroking his member when the timer went off agian.  
"Finger yourself" Jou smirked slightly at the comand, and took the hand that was stroking his member and put three fingers in his mouth and suck on them. they were lightly coated with saliva he lefted himself off of his lended forward putting his hand behind him and slipped a finger inside easily.(jou had played with himself a little before hand to make things easier) Seto scowled slightly he excpeted Kastuya to spread his legs little wider and lean back so he would be exposed competely to course Seto also expect his pup to play with his member but that didn't happen his left hand continued to play tease and tickle his nipples, sides, and stomach. Jou was iching to touch his lenth but he had to keep in control, because today was about being in control not losing it. Katsuya knew he was fustrating his dragon, he had too Seto lost control faster and got harder faster when his Fustration became sated. even if his boyfriends fustration wouldn't last to much longer he jou got a little bit of what he needed. Seto hated not having he puppy exposed to him the way he wanted when they were doing sexual acts. Seto always went to quickly fix it, because that fustration drove his need and that need hit him hard and fast, but being the ever controlling Kaiba he was he could usually keep his cool until he undid his puppy first. Usually being the key word Sometimes that Kaiba control broke down and this, as long as Katsuya Jounouchi had anything to say about it, would be one of those times.  
Jou whimpered when he pushed a second finger into himself "maahaa Seto my fingers aren't as long as yours, it don't feel as good if it ain't you"  
"Good it shouldn't As your master only I am able to pet you properly,And only I know where to touch you properly"  
"mmmhhhnn I wonder about that." JOu's responce made Kaiba growl as the timer vibrated agian and Seto had to hold back moan even in his hand the vibration got to him. Kaiba looked at the smile his naughty little pup had on his. time for a little punishment for that little teasing remark.  
"I know you brought your vibrater Katsuya" Jou shivered at the sultry sound of his name that purred out of the CEO's mouth. take it out,and stick it all th way in and put yourself in a position where I can see that dirty little hole of yours then switch the vibrater on ecstasty keep it there for five minutes." Jou would have argued that the sentance was more then one order,but it would ruin things. they would have an argument about the rules later. For now he was satisfied with putting his boyfriend back in a fustrated state. Katsuya grabbed a blue vibrator from his black bag sucked on it a bit to get it wet and slowely pushedit all the way in. Katsuya didn't want to turn his back to the CEO yet,but plans watched Katsuya meticulusly as the boy crawled back to his spot this time with his cute firm ass faceing him. Seto itched to squeeze that delectible perfect tight little bottom, Seto groaned as Katsuya wiggled his ass and looked back at him. Jou reached in between his and grabed the string that connected to the controller, he turned slightly to the right so he could see Seto better,he brought his elbow to the floor and crossed his arms, then brought his head and chest to the floor and lifted his botty in the air a little more, and finnally turn the vibrator all the way up. the effect was immediate Jou squirmed under the Vibrations. Seto watched as jou spread his legs open and gripped his length and started stroking himself surprisingly slowly. Kaiba had fully harden at wathing such a lude scene, His pups mewles and moans that he was finally letting out to there fullest were music to his ears. The pup had put himself in Seto's favorite position. It was the only one that allowed him complete control without restraints. Seeing Katsuya like finally made Seto rub agianst his clothed erection. 


End file.
